


Radioactive

by shati



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon, Vividcon 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shati/pseuds/shati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the new age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radioactive

Source: Dragon Age: Inquisition  
Song: Radioactive (Imagine Dragons & Kendrick Lamar)  
Content notes: lots of flashy video game lights; persistent gore; no elcor; surprisingly few dragons; ironically, spiders

Thank you to agonistes, thirdblindmouse, and some_stars for betaing!

[DW](http://shati.dreamwidth.org/46840.html) | [Tumblr](http://revolutionarygirlshati.tumblr.com/post/148996492285/welcome-to-the-new-age-source-dragon-age)


End file.
